youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia
'Princess Celestia '''is an Alicorn, most illegal viewed person in Fuhur, and a character of ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, She is the dictator of Equestria who, for some reason, prefers being called princess rather than queen. She appears to be kind and caring to her subjects, but is, in reality, a power hungry and sadistic tyrant. History When Celestia originally defeated her sister Nightmare Moon, she was left as the lone ruler over her kingdom for a thousand years, controlling both the Sun and Moon. For a while, everything was peaceful. But her absolute power eventually started to corrupt her. She became paranoid and afraid of potential usurpers. So in order to keep her rule permanent, she started to change the Laws and Rules of Equestria and with time, became a dark, sinister overlord. She started hiring more military personal and harshly punishing anyone she perceived as a potential threat. She became so twisted and demented that sometimes she started making new laws up on the fly, as it suited her moods and her ego. No longer the kindly ruler she was before, she now was a full-fledged tyrant. Actually she likes Discord and wants makes him her "Pet Play", Discord don't know nothing of this. Same thing goes for Michael De Santa, but Michael purely knows about this. Powers and Abilities She has the same powers as Celestia herself, such as being able to send people randomly to the moon and manipulate reality to a certain extent (as can many "troll humor" characters, due to the nonesensical nature of the stories they appear in). In the "Friendship Is Magic Bitch" parody she had a massive cannon capable of firing people off into the sky. She would typically aim this cannon at the moon, but not one pony she fires actually makes it there. Personality Once a happy, cheerful, and delightfully caring ruler, Celestia turned into a sinister, demented, wicked tyrant. She thinks of herself as a perfect and benevolent being, and that anyone below her, including her sister Luna, is a mere underling. She cruelly punishes anyone she perceives as an opponent. Her only goal is to see keep her rule absolute and permanent as long as she lives. The more powerful she becomes, the more her thirst for absolute order grows. She has a great level of Tyrant, but sometimes she acts like a hero when she needs to protect her subjects of other Tyrants and other monsters and demons. Death Squad Princess Celestia joins the group with the objective to stop and destroy Lord Tirek and his group The T.D Squad. After Marine Betrayal, She's considerated the unique female in the group UNSC Unknown how, but some say that the UNSC serves Celestia spacifically. Trivia *She changes her style "Queen Celestia" to "Princess Celestia" (Fuck you Disney!) *She does nothing, Just hide and appear when Twilight and her friends had saved the day. *She has a megaphone that actives a cannon that sends a victim to the moon when somepony are complaining about something. *She published a book called "My Struggle" and forces foals to read it at the school. *Her toy is purple instead of white. Likes * Twilight Sparkle and her friends *Discord *Be Sexy *Rape Ponies *Be a Tyrant *Conquer the world *Michael De Santa (New crush) *The UMA *The UNSC (strangely) *Evil *Squidward Tentacles *Niko Bellic Dislikes .]] *People hating her *Leopold Hartz *Be defeated in a battle *Skodwarde Squad *Lord Tirek *Skodwarde *Jonathan Irons *Amanda De Santa (Michael's wife) *Trevor Philips *Freedom *Canada *Comys Prower de:Prinzessin Celestia Category:Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Ponies Category:Royalty Category:Immortals Category:Hero to Villain Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Category:Heroes Category:Bipolar Category:Females Category:Members of the Mewtwo Squad Category:Trolls Category:Possible Heroes